


Take Everything I Have To Give

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderbending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Rule 63, fem!James - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Jamilia groaned in frustration, words swimming behind her closed eyelids as she buried her head in her hands. She knew revising for N.E.W.T.s would be exhausting but no one had prepared her for this hell.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/female!James Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Kudos: 62





	Take Everything I Have To Give

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompts requested on my Tumblr.

Jamilia groaned in frustration, words swimming behind her closed eyelids as she buried her head in her hands. She knew revising for N.E.W.T.s would be exhausting but no one had prepared her for this hell. It made her jealous of people like Remus and Lily who had such an easy time retaining information.

She heard a chair scraping over the floor, the sound unusually loud in the almost deserted library. Startled Jamilia looked up and her first thought was that Sirius had taken a seat across from her.

Almost immediately, she had to remedy her thought. Sirius would never go anywhere this quietly. He would’ve sauntered into the room, calling her name way too loudly, probably sling his arm around her in a half-hug and plant his boots on the table as soon as he sat down.

That only left one other person - Regulus, Sirius’ little brother. Only he was not so little anymore. As she looked at him, she noticed that he now matched Sirius in height (and was therefore taller than her). Regulus was slimmer than his brother however, built like a seeker instead of a beater.

“Is there something I can help you with?”, Jamilia asked as she sat up straight. Personally, she never had any problems with Regulus, had even shared one or two conversations with him despite him and his brother - her best friend - not being on the best of terms. That being said, she had no idea what he would want from her here.

Regulus didn’t answer verbally. Instead he put something that he had been holding out of her sight on the table between them. It was several sandwiches wrapped in napkins. Confused she looked between the food and him silently asking him to explain.

“I noticed that you didn’t come to dinner… again,” he offered after a short silence. A blush rose on his pale cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say more but didn’t know how. Blinking astonished Jamilia cast a quick Tempus showing that she had in fact missed dinner.

Several realisations hit her at once - first, Regulus had been watching her - second, he was watching her because he cared about her though in what capacity she wasn’t sure yet - third, Regulus brought her food because he had noticed that she had missed dinner several times.

Somehow, she found this incredibly sweet and something warmed inside her. Smiling softly Jamilia swished her wand, making her books and papers disappear into her bag. She stood up and took the sandwiches looking at Regulus.

He was staring at the desk looking dejected. “Regulus”, she called softly, and his head snapped up. “Aren’t you coming?” Instantly his face lit up and he stood up fast enough that the chair toppled over. Jamilia couldn’t help but smile as he blushed endearingly.

She led him back to her rooms. As Head Girl she had the privilege of having her own small suite. Once there she told the portrait her password and walked inside, the portrait swinging shut behind them. “Have a seat”, she offered as she quickly duck into her bedroom to set down her bookbag and get rid of her outer robe and school tie.

Regulus had sat down on one of the armchairs looking around in interest. Jamilia sat down opposite him and dug into the sandwiches he brought her. “So,” she said between bites, “I’m really thankful for the food, but what’s the occasion?” The younger Black squirmed slightly under her gaze fiddling with his sleeves.

“There’s no real reason,” he said eventually, “other than … I care about you and wanted to do something nice for you.” He met her gaze defiantly, his expression carefully guarded and Jamilia felt something melt inside her. “Well, normally I would have gotten something from the kitchens, but thank you all the same … and…”, she bit her lip thoughtfully, “and I do care about you too.” That got her another one of his sweet smiles - a sight she could easily get used to.

They spent some more time talking, mostly about school and holiday vacations carefully skirting around the topic of Sirius. As curfew neared though, Regulus had to leave. She felt somewhat sad as she had enjoyed her time with him, really relaxing for the first time since she started her seventh year. Who would’ve thought that Regulus of all people managed that?

When it was time to say good night, she walked him to the portrait hole intent on watching him until he was out of sight. After a few steps away from her room however, he turned around and walked back to her. Stepping close to her, closer than they had ever been, he cupped her cheek and leaned down to press his lips to hers gently.

The kiss didn’t last for more than a few seconds, but it made Jamilia’s heart beat furiously and a blush rose to her cheeks. “Will you go on a date with me? To Hogsmeade on Saturday?”, he whispered, their lips only inches apart. She nodded, still a little bit dazed. Regulus pressed another kiss to her forehead this time and left.

She closed the portrait and leaned heavily against it. How was she going to explain this one to Sirius?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
